


失眠 Insomnia

by Ginomica1790



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginomica1790/pseuds/Ginomica1790





	失眠 Insomnia

（一）  
“听着，Kylo，你不能再这样下去了。” Finn把一摞素材稿件摔在Kylo桌上，Kylo的设计又交不上来，这已经是今年的第三次。

“能不能别在我的睡眠时间说这个？”Kylo 皱着眉把头从臂弯里抬起来，手上还架着一只数位笔。

“我说的就是这个，你这样失眠下去会生病的。” Finn拿出一张名片拍在桌子上，“这是我朋友推荐的一个心理医生，你需要专业的建议。拜托，Kylo，去试试吧，我们很担心你。”

“你们担心我交不出设计。” Kylo再次把头埋进胳膊里哼哼唧唧地说着，“放心吧，我明天就能给Snoke，你不知道，不压线交那个老头又会提一堆新的鬼要求。”

Finn 张了张嘴，把要说的话又咽了下去。他快走到办公室门口的时候还是转过身来，抬手指着Kylo说：“你不去看心理医生我们就给你妈打电话。”

“去你妈的。” Kylo从桌上随手抓了本书砸了过去，Finn笑着躲开出去了。

（二）  
Kylo Ren 男 28岁 未婚  
FO创意公司设计师  
症状：重度睡眠障碍  
……  
Hux大致扫了一眼病例，起身跟对方握了下手，“请坐，Ren先生。”

（三）  
凌晨两点，Kylo汗津津地在被窝里自渎，  
他想着那个红头发的心理医生——Doctor Hux，名片上这么写着。

红色的头发像是一团火，在夜里黑色的世界中跳跃，Kylo觉得他再也睡不着了。

 

Kylo本来不想去心理咨询的，能有什么鬼用。他从大学就养成的习惯，Deadline之前必通宵或者熬夜几天，没什么问题，虽然这一两年疲惫感更甚。既然Finn和Phasma都坚持让他去，Kylo只是报着应付一下的想法去试试。

打开门后他的视线就没从年轻的医生身上离开，他连着定了三个星期的预约。

啊就这么一直失眠下去吧，就一直能找Armitage Hux聊天了。Kylo觉得眼前能晕晕地看见星空，他从床头抽了几张纸巾随便擦了擦手就撂在了地上，趴在床上根本分不出自己是不是在睡觉。

（四）  
第四个周二的预约，每次两个小时。  
他们聊地东西很多，Hux很擅长让人说话。  
Kylo聊到大学生活，设计师的工作，聊到父母的离异，以及自己对姥爷的崇拜，，，Hux只是静静的听着，有时候笑笑点个头。

“你还认为失眠是由于工作造成的吗，Kylo？”   
“难道不是吗？”  
“你休假的时候也持续性的失眠是吗？”  
“……”

“有没有想过是孤独的原因？”  
“什么？我不孤独，医生。我有点社恐没错，但是我还是有朋友的。是我朋友推荐我来找你的。”  
“……没必要急着否认，我说的不是没有朋友的那种孤独，是没有伴侣的那种孤独。如果不介意的话，我可以问一下你有恋爱经历吗。至今为止，您的故事里并没有包括这方面”

……

（五）  
Kylo执意将这次对话，当作Hux对他感兴趣。

他在周末聚会的时候跟Finn说起来，对方笑的前仰后合。Rey也在旁边听着，“我不觉得这些问题有什么性暗示啊”，她喝了一口酒笑着看着Kylo。Rey和Kylo在工作上有些竞争关系，也常常吵架，但毕竟是大学同学，Kylo也一直将她当作朋友。

Kylo刚想反驳，Finn拍了下他的肩，“Rey，别那么说，Kylo好不容易看上个什么人。”  
“他真的有那个意思，你们没看到。”Kylo有点生气，比划着，“他整个人，看上去一丝不苟，但就是说不来的……色情。”

Rey这回笑出了声，“天哪，如果那是你喜欢的，你真该试试SM。”  
“老兄，别的我不知道。你要是想约他，得先治好你的失眠，结束治疗。他们心理医生有一套什么不能与患者约会的规定……” Finn说着手机响起来，他接了个电话。

Kylo还在消化着要先治好睡眠障碍才能约会他的医生的规定。

“Booty call~” Finn摇了摇手机，拿起他椅背上的外套准备走。  
Rey翘着二郎腿兴奋起来，“是不是上次那个拉丁佬！”  
Finn笑着摊了下手。  
“天哪，超辣的，你们打算来真的吗？”  
“明天再告诉你，他说想来个正经的约会来着。”

Kylo也起身，“我要回去好好睡觉了。”  
Rey：“什么啊，你们这些死基佬，有了男人就要抛弃朋友了吗。”  
几个人又笑闹一通才各自散去。

Kylo在便利店买了牛奶，  
打算试试他知道的所有助眠方法（除了安眠药，他怕那个）

（六）  
Kylo掀开被子，睁开眼睛盯着天花板，他还是睡不着。  
他十一点的时候喝了热牛奶上床；  
十二点的时候睡不着起来上了厕所，索性放水泡了热水澡；  
一点他迷迷糊糊好像要睡着了，但是突然有种坠落的感觉就再次清醒了起来。

他想睡，整个人都疲惫不堪，但是就是睡不着，好像有什么东西揪着他的前额叶，额头发酸就是睡不着。

想着Hux或者看黄片自渎这事也早就不能让他睡着。之前试了几次，除了第一次让他睡了两个小时，之后总会让他一身汗整晚睡不着。第二天上班的时候，同事说他像是快精尽人亡，会笑着说Kylo finally get lucky，却不知道Kylo……有亲密关系障碍。

Kylo像一只死鱼一样躺在床上，他很久没有努力试着去睡觉了。他一直觉得无所谓，但是现在第一次想试着好好睡觉却这么难。一滴眼泪从右眼角流出来滑到枕头里。

他头疼的要死掉了，Kylo这么想着在床上蜷起来，然后裹着被子任凭自己转身从床上掉下去。

眼泪有些不可抑止的从眼里涌出来，他忍不住拿起电话，打给了他脑子里唯一能救他的人。

“喂……Kylo？”  
Kylo想压抑住自己的啜泣再开口。  
“Kylo?！你还好吗？” Hux一反平时面谈时的冷静，听起来出奇地焦急。  
“我没事……我只是……只是……睡不着，头疼……Hux。” Kylo失败地没能压住哭腔。  
“……索性不要睡了，别给自己太大压力。出来我陪你找个地方坐坐吧。”  
Kylo闷闷地哼了一声，正觉得自己要好起来的时候，他听到电话那头有个别的男人的声音“What the fuck is that?”，以及Hux的“Shhh”。

Kylo裹着被子侧躺在地上，胡乱磕了几下手里的手机，还是起身穿衣服准备出门了。

（七）  
他们把脚从天桥的栏杆中伸出去晃着，两个人凌晨四点坐在天桥边上看着脚下的大街。

酒吧关的差不多了，Hux找到Kylo后，去711买了两瓶黑啤酒拽着Kylo上了天桥。

“我不知道心理医生还会在晚上出来陪病人聊天。” Kylo还为电话里男人的声音有点闷闷不乐，但他整个脑子都是涨得发懵，不用喝酒也是醉了的状态，分不出自己是不是在生气。

“……我不接抑郁症的case，in fact, 我不想做心理医生了。You’re my last case.”  
“Why？”  
“……去年有个抑郁症患者凌晨给我打电话我没接，他自杀了。”Hux抬起酒瓶喝了一口。

“……” Kylo把视线从街道移回到Hux脸上，“我不愿意吃安眠药。我高中时的室友吃安眠药死了，前一天晚上我们还在打游戏，早上我就发现他死在了自己的卧室。” 

“……” 

也许是星空，也许是路灯，也许是两个有死人的故事，Hux伸手扶了一下Kylo的脸，他们吻在了一起，有黑啤酒的味道。

（八）  
接吻后Hux转回身，看着街道。Kylo搓了一下手里的酒瓶：“那个，刚，电话里……我听到别人的声音……”  
“Well，你也知道失眠多痛苦不是吗。我有自己的解决方法。” Hux从栏杆里抽出腿，站起来，拍了拍身上的土。  
“你也失眠？不，什么解决方法？” Kylo从地上爬起来拽住Hux的胳膊。

Hux挣不脱，他瞪着Kylo，Kylo才发现Hux的眼圈发红。  
“I sleep with strangers.” 

Kylo愣了几秒，Hux挣脱他的手，向前走了几步。

Kylo追上去重新抓住Hux，将他按在路灯上，再次吻了下去。不同于刚刚的试探，这次两个人仿佛用尽了毕生的追寻与纠缠。

Kylo扶着Hux的肩膀，“Will you be my boyfriend and stop being lonely and stop me from being lonely?” 一个疑问句被他说成陈述句，不等Hux回答，Kylo就将他抱入怀里，紧得发疼。

Hux在他怀里喃喃道：“Where have you been all my life.”

 

番外  
1.请假短信

Kylo早上起来跟Phasma发短信请了个假，然后撂下手机回身把Hux圈进怀里又睡了过去。

完全没理Phasma回的短信：“Seriously? It’s 3 in the afternoon already. Why the fuck bother?”

2.Poe？

“那个，昨天晚上你电话里那个是不是个拉丁裔人。”Kylo突然想起什么。  
“God，will you stop thinking about that, 我认为我已经给了你足够的补偿了。” Hux 揉了一下眼睛。  
“不是，Finn说是一个朋友介绍的心理医生，他一直喜欢那个拉丁佬，昨天他说他们晚上要正经约会的来着。但是那个人晚上是不是去了你那？”

Hux眨了眨眼睛，反应了一下，“Poe本来就是个混蛋。”  
“我得去告诉Finn。” Kylo掀开被子，跳下床。

3.Best sleep ever  
Hux看到洗漱台上挤好了牙膏的新牙刷，又镜子里自己的头发一团乱，再想到昨晚，不可自抑地笑了一下。

Kylo从浴室里出来从后面搂住在刷牙的医生，“How was your sleep? ”  
Hux 笑着漱了口，向后靠了一下，“首先，那是我作为医生的台词，其次，鉴于现在是晚上7点，我要说，Best sleep ever.”

“yeah！you know what? That means we can sleep again in 3 hours!” Kylo看着镜子里的两个人，“Hail insomnia！”

4\. 朋友的祝福？  
Kylo和Hux蜷在沙发里看电视吃冰激凌，手机响了起来。

“Rey?”  
“Kylo！you lucky bastard！！”  
“What??”  
“Finn甩了那个拉丁佬，我们在酒吧庆祝！wohoo！”电话那头传来Finn的声音，同样是醉的一塌糊涂，“让我跟他说话……”  
“Kylo Fucking Ren! Who the hell would know you’ll be the first one to find true love in all of us!”

“Finn……你们喝醉了……要不要我去接你们？”  
“我们没事……！”Rey重新夺回了手机“you lucky bastard，you should enjoy your sweeeeet looove. Seriously I mean it. You have to be happy now, for all of us……”

“……别这样，Rey,相信我，你也能找到真爱的，你和Finn都可以的……”  
Hux不耐烦地夺过手机，“别听他胡说，哪有什么真爱，听着你为什么不试一下和Finn在一起？”

Kylo夺回手机，对方已经挂掉，“你在说什么啊，他们是朋友哎！”  
“随口一说”Hux耸耸肩，“这个口味的冰激凌太甜了，下次换抹茶味儿的”

5\. 亲密关系障碍  
“Hux?” Kylo眼睛亮晶晶地看着黑夜里的Hux。  
“嗯？”对方软软地哼了个鼻音。  
“我有没有跟你说过，我有亲密关系障碍，我搞砸了所有的恋情……”  
“别担心，” Hux枕着自己的胳膊，“我是最好的心理医生:)”

（完）


End file.
